The Harvester
by CeZaR1021
Summary: Jack goes to inherent his grandfather's farm. He discovers the not so well known history of the land and himself. What plagues this town and can it be stopped?
1. Prologue

Authors Notes: I had this fic up previously under a different name but that was years ago. Just Like many of you I LOVE!! Harvest Moon and my all time favorite to this day is the one for the 64. This is a different take on the story, obviously which is why these are fanfiction stories. Basically it's about our hero Jack, his life, and what he discovers about his blood line and the tales behind the legends of Flower Bud Village. Please leave Reviews as I would very much like to know what you all think. Well Here we go, this is the tale of...

**The Harvester**

**Prologue**

Sounds of birds singing thier joyful tunes. The animals all happily frollic along the mountain paths. Large beutiful salmon leaping high out of the rivers and streams. It was a day not to forget, not because of the beautiful start, but because of the horrific end. No one would have believed that the day started so lovely, after the panic and confusion they all endured as the storm was approaching.

Out in the far distance of Flower Bud Village, the residents all prepare themselves for the oncoming summer typhoon. Those in town simply need to board up there windows, bring in any potted plants or crops. For the ranchers off to the east had a bit more work on there hands. Many red headed people frantically do all they can to secure thier animals. A task very difficult for one man and two yound children. The cows and sheep stumble amongst themselves in all the confusion.

"Damn stupid animals!! get in the barn, GET IN THE DAMN BARN! uh why are they not listening. They all seem they want to leave"

The rancher, wiping the sweat off his brow, trying to make sense of the situation. He already had to chase down a sheep and its lamb from off the ranch and bring them back.

"Why the hell were they heading towards Old Sam's Farm?"

All the wild animals, with no caretakers to bind them, seem to all gather by the entrance of an old man's farm. A baby squirrel just barely escaped injury as a rather large man pushed a wheelbarrel towards his grape vines to cover them for protection. His young daughter, worrily staring up the mountain path.

"Damn It! Why don't you help me instead of just standing there worring about the old couple"

The Storm was here, it seemed to appear out of no where. The old man calculated that he should have had more than enough time to secure his land and animals.

"What in the name of the Goddess is going on? There is no way that that storm should be here already!"

It wasn't just there, it was right on top of them. None of the animals would calm down, none wanted to stay put. It seemed as if they did not want to leave the old man's side.

"You all need to stay in here, it is much more safer here than out there with me. Now all I need to do is lock up the hens and chicks and I'm done. That stable is gonna come down for sure in this storm! Dammit,... I hope Jack is alright"

By then it was already pouring an ocean. The winds so sharp the can cut through the mountain. The little boy just stood there at the door, watching his grandfather as he struggles to secure his animals.

"Yeah, Grandpa is almost done... ah! its really raining hard, I hope he finishes soon. All he needs left, I think are the...!"

Just then a huge gust of wind struck a baby chick and started to carry it to its death. Little Jack looked on in horror, but a fire in him gave him courage to run out into the storm, leap as high as his fragile tiny body could, and just barely caught the chick in his small hands. It was time, this is the moment it's been waiting for. As Jack ran as as fast as he could towards the coop and where his grandfather was, another sharp wind blew, strangely concentrating its power on the stable... a stable being built with only the strongest wood, a stable incomplete and still weak. Just as he was running past the stable, the black winds knocked loose two large boards with nails to match. Time seemed to slow down as the wood came down, about to claim an innocent. Jack turned his head, and stared into what horrible thing was about to come. The gleem of the maliciful nails reflecting off the corners of Jack's eyes.

CRASH!!!!

He sat up, the chick quickly running towards the coop. He was now severly feet away. Under the small pile of wood... the old man. He stood up, trickles of blood running down his side and back. He had just barely saved his grandson's life. Pushing him out of the way just before the boards came down. Although the nails did leave a nasty gash, it would have surely killed the boy. Just then the storm seemed to be angered, the winds picked up, making an awful howling, the rain came down so fast, so fierce you could barely see. Lighining and thunder viciously striking every which way. One more, one final gust, struck the already crumbling stable. This time the whole thing was comming down. It would take him for interfering.

There was no escape, two pieces of wood, no problem but a whole stables worth. Old Sam closed his, waiting for the impact. Jack looked on in horror. He was about to witness the death of his grandpa. Tears started to form in his eyes, a poweful light filled his soul.

"Jack... I'm sorry... it will be all up to you..."

CRASH!!!!

One more howling of the winds and just as quickly it begun, it ended. All the villagers ran towards the Farm, the sound of the crumbling stable echoed through the entire region. The dark clouds parted, the sun was shining once again. There the vilagers stood and stared, stared at the pile of wood, nails, and shingles that once was to be a stable, and a frightened old man, holding his grandson... ten yards away.


	2. Chapter 1 Legacy

Hello again to all. Here is the 1st chapter. I noticed that a few of you have already read the prologue but no reviews. Please take a few moment, I would really like to hear your feedback, whether its + or - ... enjoy!

**The Harvester**

**Chapter 1: Legacy**

"Well well my boy. How long has it been? Well as you know I sold all the animals. What's that? Oh well you see I am just getting to old to care for them these days you see. Sadly too I haven't been growing many crops either. Yup, the fields are looking pretty dead these last few months. I'll tell you more as soon as you get here. I must say I was happy to hear from your father that you were coming down this Summer. I am looking forward to it."

The sun shone brightly high in the spring sky. Baby blades of grass breaking through it's icy prison. reaching out to the sun as a child reaches for thier mother. The side of the road was just a blur. He wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings. All he can think about was getting there in time before it was to late.

"Bring me some more water, his coughing is getting much worse."

The house was quant and small. Two elders cared for a third as he laid there holding on to what few more precious moments he had. The dying man tried to sit up, as he was sore from lying down all morning.

"Samuel you musn't move, you need to lie still'

"Mathew, Mathew cough my body is sore from laying on this bed for so long"

"I know, I know but surely you know the more energy you use, the less timen you have with us."

Just then an old women has returned with fresh cool spring water from the Goddess Pond

"Margaret, please come over here."

The old woman poured a glass of crisp water for Samuel before she walked to his bedside. As he lied there coughing violently, she couldn't help but wonder if "it" was causing this. Samuel was a very strong man and perhaps his fading spirit is struggling to fight "it" off. She looked at Mathew, and without speaking any words, they both looked at each other and wondered the same thing. Samuel isn't sick, so why was this happening, why is his death so violent? Will Jack make it in time?

She wiped away her tears. She so badly wanted to see him one last time, but she was afraid she would fall apart at the sight of him. She played her music as loudly as she could, drowning out the noise caused by her father downstairs. Despite of the news of the old man's condition, preperations had to be made to begin the sewing of the grapes, for the vineyard. The large man's voice penetrated the sounds of the girl's melodies as he was screaming for his daughter to help him. The large man went up to the girls room and bursted in in a rage, only to walk into an empty room, with an opened window.

"They all seem so sad, what's with them?"

"I have no idea. It's like, it's like there in mourning"

"What!? why would you think that?"

"Well like you said dad, they look sad, ever since news of old Sam's condition got out"

"Well I guess you could be right, I mean, most of these animals were his."

A man and his daughter looked on as a younger man struggled to milk the cows

The little pudgy man anxiously paced back and forth. Looking at his watch every 30 seconds. A lonely bus bench sits out by the road. Empty fields stretch out all out towards the east and west. Nothing but a few patches of grass and weeds litter across the road. A narrow dirt path break off from the main road, a few feet from the stop, and on it, a beat up pick up truck with a rather large intimidating man behind the wheel, his head leaned back on the head rest of the seat, eyes closed as he takes in the quite. The sun slowly continues to move along the sky, just then the brights rays beam upon the large mans face and the sounds of a large vehicle can be heard of in the distance. He opened his eyes and started the truck, it would be just a few more minutes before they headed back to Flower Bud.

There was nothing, nothing to bee seen in this part of the country. Just empty plains. I remembered how bored I would always get on the ride here. Nothing to do, just anxiously waiting to see that rotting bench, knowing that it would just be another half hour to the farm. Just then I saw it, the now petrified bundles of wood that made up a bust stop. There was a short balding old man in a red suit pacing back and forth, and on the road was a broke down pickup. Looking at the driver, I remebered the guy, Zack, the big bully who would give me a hard time when I was a kid, he also caused alot of trouble but at heart he was a good guy. I would say he is about 7 years older than me. The bus came to a stop and I got off.

His cough was getting more violent by the minute. Struggling for every breath. It was just minutes past high noon and still no sighn of the three men. Margaret and Mathew waited just outside the door to Samuel's house. They could see down the mountain path another old man coming down towards the farm.

"Margaret, Mathew, how is Sam doing?"

"Not good,...not good, at all. I don't think he will last long enough to see him."

"Mathew, please you must not say such things, he will make it, you must lend him the strength of your spirit to aid his."

Margaret went back into the house after this, leaving the two men outside. She poured another glass of water and took it to Sam, his coughing getting worse with every passing moment. Just then the door flew open. In rushed a young man, carring nothing more but a sack on his back. He ran to the bedside of the old man, a look of worry on his face, and relief on Samuel's.

"Grandpa, grandpa I'm here. How are you doing?"

The house was filled with people, the elders, the mayor, and the large truck driver. Margaret quickly rushed them out and closed the door behind her.

"Jack cough cough I'm glad cough I was able to see you cough one last cough time"

"Please, don't say nothing, your coughing is really bad'

"Don't worry Jack cough Im not siccoughk"

"...? What do you mean? Waht are yo..."

"Jack I must cough make this cough quick. I want focough you cough take ovcough the farcough"

"Of course, anything you want, please just stop talking and rest"

"Jack, It's cougher for me. cough I wish I cough've told cough what is happcoughing. Only you cough end cough"

"What are you talking about grandpa...? Please"

"You will coughrn in time cough cough cough train cough cough study cough cough learn cough cough cough cough believe cough cough stop cough cough cough "it" cough cough..."

"Grandpa... Granpa?... GRANDPA!"

All who were just outside ran in and saw what had just happened. The young man screaming up towards the heavens for his grandfather. The floor beneath him began to bleed with the tears of the boy. He collapsed onto the floor, sobbing uncontrolably. Margaret did what she could to calm him down.

"Son, its okay, he is at a better place now, with your Grandma Alice and Aja. I only wonder what will come of this farm"

"sniff I promised that I would take over. I will make this farm 10 times better than how he had it. sniff I will continue the legacy of Versterah Farm, my farm, my namesake."

The covered Samuel's body and all stepped outside. All the elders's consoled each other while Jack went out towards the empty fields. He looked up towards the sky, filled with sadness but also determination. He would take over, and he would prosper. A cold wind blew, seemingly out of no where. Jack looked toward from where the wind was coming from, the Shadow Forest. As the wind blew, not only Jack but the elders too, they could have sworn they heard it. A cold evil laugh, coming from deep within.

AUTHORS NOTES: So what do you all think so far. Contructive critism welcome but nothing about grammer or what not, I am not an English major. Thanks! Please review and oh yeah myspace me 


End file.
